Hell Awaits Me
by LD4ever
Summary: Set during Season 3. Dean having some trouble on a hunt with his brother, when the hunt has signs that points toward a demon.
1. New Case

_I'm on a highway to hell! Highway to hell!_ Dean thought the lyrics of the song by AC/DC repeatedly in his head. "I only wish those lyrics weren't so true…" Dean mumbled quietly to himself. He had been listening to the song in the motel room while Sam was out gathering research on their next hunt.

Dean lay back down against the headboard of his queen size bed, and relaxed with the bathroom door ajar letting the sun shine throughout the room. Feeling a breeze on his face, Dean looked towards the now open door to see Sam standing there, staring at him as if he were dead.

"What ya looking at?" He grumbled out loud. Sam had been taken back at how grumpy his brother was. Shrugging his shoulders Sam entered the room, closed the door and sat in a chair at the table in the corner of the room.

Sam fumbled to pull out his laptop when Dean gave him a stern look of '_What'd ya find? _Opening up a page, Sam grabbed his laptop and made his way over to Dean's bed, getting a dirty look as he sat down beside his older brother shoving the computer in his face.

"Read this Dean. Tell me if this sounds like it has anything to do with our demon" Sam asked. Dean read over the article quickly before looking up to his brother waiting for his extra information found.

"Thiscollege girl, Alyssa Travis, killed her Roommate Rebecca Harris but claims she didn't do it. She also claims that she saw black smoke and that it wasn't her fault that she killed her roommate and that she was forced to do it, forced to watch her best friend die before her eyes." Sam added waiting for Dean's judgement of the scenario.

Sighing Dean rubbed his hands over his face before reading through the article one more time. "So big bad demon bitch possesses Alyssa and kills her roomie. What's the demon's purpose?" Dean questioned quickly.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Though I did find one thing out; after the killing, Rebecca Harris' younger sister, Kallie, reappeared after being gone for three years."

Dean groaned inwardly, and assessed the situation carefully. "Why would that have anything to do with a demon?"

"Rebecca had stated just under three years ago that her sister died in a car crash and just recently Kallie's birthday had put Rebecca into a devastating state. Alyssa told the campus nurse that Rebecca was talking about how she was going to bring Kallie back to life somehow by making a deal with someone named Kyler."

"Alright so, Rebecca makes a deal with a demon named Kyler, to bring her younger sister Kallie back to life that had died from a car crash. Kyler possesses Alyssa and uses her as a meat suit to kill the bitch that made a deal with him. Think it sounds like any of the other reports we heard about recently?"

Sam nodded cautiously, noting everything that Dean had said and taking everything into consideration. "A cross roads demon that lures people into traps to sell their souls to get their loved ones back? Fun like usual." Sam stated plainly.

Dean had returned to his earlier position on the bed, and was now watching T.V. and relaxing, but by looking at him, Sam could tell that his stance had changed. Instead of his normal _'let's kick ass and get the hell out of this town' _stance, he seemed to have more of a quiet demeanor like he was a kicked puppy.

"Dude, we need to talk." Sam stated flatly.

"Drop it Sammy. I refuse to talk about it" Dean argued normally. Fact was he was tired of talking about finding a solution for a problem that would never go away.

"No Dean. This isn't just something…"

"No shit, Sherlock." Dean interrupted

"What the hell Dean?" Sam asked coldly. "I thought you wanted me to help you break your damn deal with that demon!" Sam shouted hoarsely.

"Sam, I can't always get what I want. It's irreversible. Drop it Sammy, 'cause I am going to hell and there is nothing either one of us can do about it."

"You are such a jerk Dean!" Sam yelped as he stormed into the bathroom.

"Yea I am. Stop being such a whiny bitch!" Dean shouted after him furiously.

Dean lay back down on the bed, thinking of what he could do about his situation and what all could be done about this hunt. Slowly he fell asleep, leaning against the headboard thinking.

_He rolled around on the ground, fighting to get away from the monster edging at the end of his feet. It was dragging him towards it. "Dammit!" Dean shouted none to quiet. The demon entered his body, fully possessing it after cutting Dean's chest where the protection tattoo had been. The demon controlled everything but his thoughts. "If your dad were alive, I'd force you to kill him for making that damn deal for you. Now we must find someone else we know who did such a thing. Bobby will do, don't you think Dean?" _

Dean bolted awake, he recognized that voice. As he did he realized something different. This demon wanted them here; she wanted Dean there so that she could drag Dean to hell because his year was almost up. _"Lilith" _Dean spat out coldly.

It was just at that moment that a scream ripped throughout the motel they were staying in. Dean ran towards the bathroom to check on Sam so they could go investigate. As Dean entered the bathroom, he realized where the scream had come from. His little brother lay on the floor, face up, body shaking convulsively.

"SAM!" Dean shouted, just as Lilith popped in for a visit through the window with a knife, just like she did in Dean's dream. _Shit, _he cursed under his breath.

"Hi Dean, are you ready to be my puppet?" She asked coldly, Lilith gave Dean the best seductive look she could, but didn't like her response very well.

"You are one fugly son of a bitch you know that? Let my brother go, this is between you and me."

"Don't lie to yourself Dean. You know your time is almost up, and there is nothing you can do about it. We are down to a matter of days now I believe. I have almost won, and when I do win I will thank Sammy here personally, or should I thank your father when I bring you down to hell. Twenty –one days before I see you again. Twenty- one days til your death." Lilith slowly turned around. "Oh and Dean two things before I go, to answer a question I know you are dying to ask, no Sam won't know about this and he will be fine."

Lilith snapped her fingers causing Dean to drop to the floor in pain just before she evaporated into thin air. As she left Dean sat up as Sam slowly regained consciousness. Scrambling quickly Dean exited the bathroom, knowing Sam would want to know what happened if he woke to Dean in the bathroom with him.

"Dean!" Dean woke up quickly; he hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep. Rolling over he noticed Sammy was on his laptop looking up more information for their next hunt. Dean knew exactly that the killings would stop as soon as they left the town.

"Morning Dean. You had fallen asleep after I had showered last night." Sam nodded cheerfully towards his older brother.

"Your point?" Dean slyly asked. Sam shook his head no. "Okay then, awkward. Anyways, I am going to grab some breakfast after picking up the supplies we need for this hunt and anything else we need. Got a list?"

Sam nodded his head and grabbed the list of his pocket and set it on the table for Dean to grab. Dean chuckled slightly at the list, "Dude why do you need mouse shampoo?"

"It's not mouse Dean, its mousse and it's for my hair obviously it needs to be treated to properly." Sam countered quickly.

"Girly shampoo for my girly brother. Dude could you be more gay?" Dean joked loudly.

"Bite me jerk"

"Sorry you're not my type bitch"


	2. Is That My Mom

Dean quickly got everything on the list before returning to the motel, with a quick stop at the nearest diner to pick up breakfast. Breakfast wasn't anything special; then again it never was anything special. Dean set the breakfast down in the passenger seat and looked over the newspaper he got that morning.

Sighing Dean read that the killings that were happening every night had finally stopped, "Yeah, because the demon gave up on trying to kill me" Dean mumbled aloud. Slowly Dean turned the car on and let the radio play _Every Rose Has It's Thorn _normally Dean would just change the song, but the soft, slow beat of the song drug out every emotion he had been working so hard to hide.

The song was almost over when his phone rang; checking the mirror to see if anyone was behind him he realized that he hadn't noticed that he had started crying. _That's just great; I am a walking baby who can't handle the fact that I am going to die. _Dean thought, flipping his phone open, Dean gave a devastated "What?" before actually realizing who he was talking to.

"_Dean, you okay man? You sound like you are in pain." _Sam spoke softly, prying at his brother to open up to him.

"Mm' fine Sammy. What'd ya want?"

"_I am getting kinda hungry and you left over two hours ago. Where the hell are you?"_

Dean sighed before speeding the car up a little; he knew that breakfast would be cold. "Lost track of time; I'll be back at the motel in about ten minutes alright?"

"_Whatever, just hurry up. I have some news for you" _

"I said I'll be there" Frustrated Dean threw his phone into the passenger seat. Mumbling to himself he pulled the car over to the side of the road, looking around Dean got out of the car and sat on the pavement of the highway.

"Hello Dean"

Dean jumped at the voice, startled, and looked around to find the owner. Finding the person the voice came from was easy; it came from the other side of the Impala, in the ditch. "Who are you?" Dean asked calmly.

"You are at ease right now; you are relaxing so I am finally able to speak with you. Don't you recognize me?"

"I'm sorry, no. I haven't seen you before." Dean moved cautiously towards the driver's door making sure the mysterious woman with blonde hair couldn't follow. As he got to the door he looked at the woman again, and he thought she looked an awful lot like his mother when she died.

"You should know who I am. I am the spirit of the woman who gave birth to you; I spent four years with you in your childhood. I wish it could've been normal. After that night I tried to communicate with you but I couldn't. I locked onto something Sam had given you when you were kids. You're necklace. I choose what I wish to lock onto. I know what you are thinking. You think that I will become a vengeful spirit. I have no reason too, I have always been patient and it has been worth it. I can only come speak with you when you are calm, and on your own. Sam can't see me anymore; he wouldn't remember what I looked like. I have tried before he gave you the necklace. When he went to buy it I was in the store with him."

A Tear escaped from Dean's eyes. His mother's spirit had been with him the whole time and she now was only able to come forth and see him. "Mom… I…" She shushed him before giving him a hug.

"I will always be with you sweetie, as long as you have that necklace. It'll be more important to you now that it has part of both Sammy and I in it. I must be going, Sam is worried about you"

"I love you mom" Dean whispered as her spirit disappeared. Dean slowly drove back to the motel, letting the tears run free. When he got back to the motel his appearance was better, and his mood had been lightened.

Entering the motel Dean chucked his little brother some breakfast. "Hey Sammy, what'd you need to tell me?"

Silence over took the entire room and Dean's face grew worried. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Dean. It's dad"

"What about dad?" Dean curiously questioned.

"I thought I saw his spirit."

Dean sighed, and walked towards the bathroom. "Dad's in hell Sam, you know that. We wouldn't be able to see his spirit little brother, no matter how much we wanted too."

As Dean entered the bathroom, he quickly turned around to lock the door. _Could this possibly be the same situation as with mom? _Dean thought to himself. _It couldn't be, dad went down, and mom went up. There has to be a difference. _Pacing in the bathroom wasn't something he usually did, actually he never did it.


	3. Ain't Seen Nothing Yet

"DEAN!" Sam yelled from outside the bathroom, Dean had entered the bathroom well over an hour ago to think and had yet to exit. "Come on Dean! We need to talk about this! Come out of the bathroom!" Sam shouted a little louder.

A loud grunt was followed by the bathroom door knob turning ever so slowly. Sam waited impatiently on the bed closest to the bathroom. Dean stepped out into the room and Sam sighed. "What took you so long Dean?"

Ignoring Sam was something Dean could be good at, hiding his emotions he was normally even better at, but for some reason, Dean wasn't trying to terribly hard to hide what was bothering him at all. Sitting down, Dean looked towards the window, forcing himself to ignore his little brother. He didn't want to worry Sam but his sudden change of actions seemed to prove that fact wrong.

"Dean? Seriously dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sneaking a glance at his brother, Dean slowly stood up and walked towards the door, key and coat in hand. Sam sent a worried glance at his brother, wondering what was really happening.

"Sam, I need to go do something. If I don't return in an hour call my cell. I need to go talk to someone; alone." Dean stated blankly.

Sam watched his brother leave quickly and calmly. _Odd _he thought, his brother wasn't normally open like that, but lately things had been different. Things had been different since the car crash, or he guessed they had been different since he left for Stanford only to be brought back into the family business by his brother; on a mission to search for their father.

He struggled to face his mother again, something just hadn't felt right about seeing her the way he did, and it being supernatural of course he should question it. Shouldn't he? Slowly he pulled up to an abandoned road and let his emotions flow like the last.

"What's wrong Dean?" A soft voice came from behind him. Whisking around Dean turned thoughtfully to the voice he thought was owned by his mother. Smiling, he pulled the Angel of his mother into a soft, yet earned hug.

"I need to ask you a few questions." He softly asked.

"Ask away honey-bee." Mary smiled her friendly smile, letting Dean know she would answer his question no matter what it was.

"Mom, in heaven, you are an angel and can appear as an Angel or apparition to me when I show emotion. Would dad be able to do the same from Hell? Sam could've sworn he saw him, when he most needed to." Dean's question came out quickly with a fluent tongue.

"I'm not sure. Must just be a demon of dreams messing with him." The thought flew over his head, having no idea what the person standing with him had said.

"I guess, maybe I just wanted dad to be around for Sam like you are for me." He smiled sadly.

"Don't worry baby, Sammy isn't alone, her never is and never was. I promise as long as I am around, he never will be."

"Thanks mom." Dead stated again, tears forming in his eyes.

"Honey, it's okay to cry once in a while. It's not unmanly to show your emotions." Her words struck a core.

"That's not why I keep things in mom." He countered quickly.

"Why then?" She quietly questioned.

"To protect Sammy" Dean replied flatly.

"I don't think that's the whole reason Honey-Bee." She calmly pointed out.

"Also to protect myself; if I believe that this is just a dream and I don't let my emotions take me over, then maybe everything will just go away and I will wake from a coma I've been in my entire life." Whimpering, Dean slowly backed away from his emotions even though he knew his mother would disappear till he next called upon her.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" Dean ran off before he could finish his sentence, before 'Mary' could reply to him, or ask what really the matter was.

Dean ran for half an hour, leaving the Impala and his cell phone behind him. He only stopped once he figured he had gone far enough, slowly turning around did he realize his mistake. He was alone, no communication, no weapons for defence and no transportation. If he were to be attacked he'd have no defense except for the knife he carried in his boot at all times.

An hour and a half had passed and Sam figured that Dean maybe needed some time to himself, Sam knew his brother had a hard time talking about their dead parents, but he knew it had to be brought up. Sighing, he grabbed his phone and dialed Dean's number.

"_This is Dean Winchester. You know what to do. If it's an emergency call my brother Sam at 589…" _Sam hung up the phone, mumbling about how his brother probably went to the local bar and hooked up with some chick and forgot to call back.

Pressing talk, he dialed his brother's number again, _"This is Dean Winchester. You know what to…" _Hanging up again, Sam started getting worried. He flipped his phone open and dialed a new number.

"_hello?"_

"Bobby."

"_Sam. How can I help you son?"_

"I need to ask you something. Bobby is there any chance that I could've seen dad earlier today. I mentioned it to Dean and he got upset and now he won't answer his phone."

"_Not sure Sam. I know he'd get upset and not want to talk about it, it must've been a while ago for you to call me."_

"He said he was going to meet someone, and he wanted to do it alone. I was supposed to call him an hour after he left, I gave him an extra half hour so he could vent. Bobby I have called him more than three times and he still won't answer. I'm worried." Sam stated once again.

"_I'll be there soon Sam, just start looking at the bars and coffee shops; we never know where he was supposed to go."_ Sam hung up shortly after and began to head out.


End file.
